PMD: Entropia de la evolución
by Leafeon escritor
Summary: PSMD/AU: Han pasado décadas desde la victoria de la oscuridad y el mundo cambia, cayendo en el caos. Abriendo las puertas del infierno y de la desesperación, un nuevo grupo de heroes obtiene el poder para hacer frente a este sistema inestable. ¿Lograrán arreglarlo, o fracasarán tambien?¡Regocijence! ¡El advenio de una nueva generación!


"Te has preguntado, ¿cómo se siente la soledad? Realmente mucho estamos familiarizados con el concepto, pero ¿alguien genuinamente se ha sentido abandonado? Esta es la historia de un grupo de héroes pokémon que dieron la vida por defender este mundo. Quizá no lo sepas, pero la historia de que el humano y su compañero pokémon, en aquella batalla del árbol fue diferente. en efecto este mundo sufrió un terrible destino y esa es la causa de la discordia en este último.

Este mundo ha avanzado mucho tecnológicamente que ha incrementado las expediciones a los Calabozos Misteriosos en busca de materiales. A aquellos exploradores que se dedican a recorrerlos y buscar estos materiales se les llaman Excavadores. Como tú sabrás amigo mio. En este mundo existen 4 personas que entran a los Calabozos. Los exploradores, los Excavadores, los investigadores y los curiosos."

Un Machoke, aquella criatura humanoide gris con boxers triangulares grisáceos, patrones rojos y curiosas aletas en la cabeza habla con otro pokémon más pequeño que el. Este pokemon no se podía distinguir, salvo que se puede decir que es un cuadrupedo en base a la forma de sentarse peculiar. No se le puede distinguir por llevar una capucha café que cubre todo su cuerpo, y solo se puede vislumbrar una hoja, una amplia y larga hoja que cuelga de la parte trasera.

-Hmm… CIertamente… Verás no me hagas perder el tiempo con historias del pasado. Me interesa más en la información que posees… -Es todo lo que el pokémon dice, su tono de voz recuerda a una voz calmada y serena, no sintiéndose intimidado por el pokémon lucha.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos esto es interesante... -Suspira simplemente para dar una mirada al local.

El local es efectivamente una taberna, con apariencia de madera y con fuego como principal iluminación que recuerda a las antiguas tabernas europeas, aquellas a la que los caballeros iban por un tarro de aguamiel. Varios pokémon, muchos principalmente machos, buscando solamente ese néctar de los legendarios. Es amplio el lugar, con escaleras para acceder a otros pisos. Igualmente hay mucho espacio, demasiado para tocar el techo. Uno podría maniobrar libremente.

\- Inclusive… Solo estoy interesado en la información que te solicite… -Todo lo que dice el pokémon de la capucha, a lo que el Machoke habló nuevamente.

-Como sabrás, existe este rumor de que hay una guerra en el continente de arena. Ningún pokémon ha logrado entrar o salir. del continente, ni mucho menos documentarlo. Si entras estás encerrado ahí para siempre -igualmente es interrumpido por el pokémon de la capucha.

-Rumor o no, nada está comprobado. Ese es el error más grande del desuso de la informaci -Tampoco pudo terminar su frase puesto que el Machoke lo interrumpe nuevamente.

-¿Perdón? ¿pedí tu opinión al respecto? Recuerdo que no. Acaso tu no fuiste el que me convenció de pasar información exclusiva? ¿Por no decir que te diera toda la información que se? -El informante solamente mostró un tono de amargura y de molesto por lo que acaba de hablar el encapuchado.

\- No, disculpe… -Por su parte, no parece mostrar ningún signo de arrepentimiento o pena, acto seguido gira la cabeza un poco

-Cómo decía desde el inicio. Los excavadores lo único que hacen es excavar minerales, metales y otras cosas que puedan ser útiles. Por lo general simplemente viajan a los calabozos subterráneos por ambas que entre ingenieros y científicos los transforman en varia clase de cosas. -En eso llama a una lopunny con ropas de meseras un tanto subido de tono.

-¿Algo que desee ordenar? -La lopunny solamente sonríe mientras que toma la orden.

-Solamente un tarro grande de hidromiel preciosa~ -Al parecer le susurra algo al oído y ella solo suelta unas risitas.

-Quizá después le traiga el especial~ ¿Y para su amigo? -pregunta al momento de voltearse al encapuchado.

-Solo un vaso de agua, y un poco de aceite de baya Rawst. -No parece dejarse llevar por el atuendo de la lopunny, aunque igualmente su tono de voz se mantiene constante, por no decir inmutado.

-Eso último es una petición rara… Pero ok. Al rato traigo sus pedidos -Sonríe mientras ladea la cabeza y se retira.

-¿Bateas para el otro lado? -El machoke pregunta al ver que su conocido no se inmuto en ningún momento.

-Solo prosigamos -Respondió cortantemente, a lo que el Machoke solo rueda los ojos.

-Como decía… Ya sabes que hace un Explorador. Solo crea mapas, explora y todo lo demás. Uugh Es tán básico de explicar que me desagrada. Los investigadores se encargan de investigar fenómenos. No hay nada como la cima de un calabozo para tener una mejor perspectiva del lugar. En especial si eres un lector del cielo o un calculador de la tierra.

-Alguien que se encarga de leer los patrones del clima y estudiar los suelos y piedras… Si es cierto. ¿Díme, de hay de aquellos que solamente van ahí para entrenar o rescatar a un pokemon en peligro? -Pregunta el Encapuchado nuevamente, esta vez con una leve entonación de curiosidad?

-¿Eeh? Esos son los exploradores. O de plano curiosos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer -Solamente termina de responder, después vuelve a su plática.

-Como decía, ya sabes lo que sucede en el continente de arena, porque no hablo de algo mucho más… interesante? -Menciona el Machoke a lo que el encapuchado solamente lo voltea a ver.

-¿Cuanto es el precio adicional que requieres? -Pregunta desinteresadamente a lo que piensa algo rápido.

-_Hasta ahora, nada de lo que ha hablado me ha servido… Se supone que sabe del dewott, aunque nada… Hmm… _-Sacude la cabeza y voltea a verlo.

-Si me pagas media hora con la belleza, acepto. -ese es su precio.

-Te pagaré 2 horas si me dices del pokémon que te pedí y un poco más de esos rumores. Los encuentro… fascinantes -Por alguna razón, el tono del encapuchado muestra interés y curiosidad.

-hecho. Ahem -Tose un poco y antes de que pueda hablar, llega la lopunny con el tarro de aguamiel, el vaso de agua y el frasco de aceite.

-Aqui tienen muchachos~ -Ella sonríe mientras que el machoke saca un poco de dinero, pagando el agua, el tarro y el aceite.

-Por favor, no olviden dejar de venir hihi. Nos encanta atender a nuestros clientes -Sonríe, más sin embargo, el machoke le da una pequeña propina y ella asiente, toma 2 monedas de plata, 5 de cobre y 4 de oro.

-Muy bien, de igual forma, cerramos en 2 horas - El machoke asiente, y el encapuchado solo responde con voz seca.

-Serán 20 monedas de plata por media hora…. Haciendo cuentas… son 2000 monedas de cobre, ¿no es verdad?

-Eres muy listo, ¿Como lo supiste? -Se queda estupefacto, preguntando como lo hizo el encapuchado.

-Una moneda de plata equivale a 25 de cobre. Una moneda de oro equivale a 20 de plata. Cada moneda se usa para diferentes propósitos. Las monedas de cobre se usan para pagar objetos tales como alimentos, medicina, agua y pagar impuestos básicos. las de plata se usan para comprar electrodomésticos, materiales de construccion, pagar contratos y contratar servicios. Finalmente las de oro… Se usan para comprar inventario de gran cantidad, invertir en investigaciones, organizaciones de exploradores o comprar armas y armaduras. -El encapuchado solamente habla, explicando los usos de la moneda.

-Alguien hizo su tarea… Estoy impresionado.

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada. -Esto hace que el Machoke ría de felicidad.

-Muy bien, imagino que sabes que hace cada código de moneda, no? -Pregunta, provocando el encapuchado asienta.

-Las de cobre indican la habitación, supongo. Las de plata indican que tanto deseas… y las de oro los turnos que quieres… -Explica de manera rápida deduciendo con eficacia el valor de las monedas.

-Eres muy perspicaz. Igual te dire lo que falta. -Se sienta mientras da un trago a su tarro.

-Son 2 rumores más. Esto no se ha hecho público, pero se cree que existen ciertos artículos que pueden darte habilidades impresionantes, más allá del potencial pokémon. No se sabe si es verdad, pero un detective del GPPD está en el caso. -Da otro trago y prosigue.

-El último rumor, se cree que hay criaturas muy peligrosas. Meh eso es conocido. Lo que no lo es, se existe que cierto entrenamiento aumenta los poderes que ya tienes, por lo tanto serás un luchador formidable

-Escuche sobre eso. Magia… Heh, nada más que cuentos e ilusiones. Pero varios estudios afirma que se es posible tener movimientos mucho más salvajes y poderosos que los ya conocidos. -Solamente habla nuevamente, con su tono sereno y calmado para voltear a su alrededor nuevamente, tomando un poco de su taza de agua.

-Finalmente, lo que quieres… Este dewott… -Medita un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-A quién buscas realmente es un misterio. Ni siquiera mis superiores son capaces de identificarlo. Lo único que se sabe es que tiene mucha experiencia de pelea, además de que ha asesinado a varios… -Suspira a lo que el encapuchado solo suspira en decepción.

-Que lástima… No es lo que buscaba. -Solo habla mientras que se levanta y esto provoca que algunos de los pokémon alrededor desenfundan sus espadas.

Con un total de 3 pokémon, un Darmanitan, un Gallade y un Lycanroc nocturno giraran alrededor del encapuchado.

Con este acto, provoca que otros pokémon clientes reaccionen de 2 formas. Unos están temblando de miedo y otros sacan sus armas, dagas, arcos, lanzas, garras metálicas…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo pienso pagarte. Es solo lo que no es lo que buscaba. -Solo dice el encapuchado mientras toma el frasco de aceite

-Más te vale, o si no creeme que ellos te matarán si no cumples -Amenaza al encapuchado, solo para mostrarte intimidante, igual no tiene ningún efecto.

-3 contra 1… Realmente no tienen honor eh? -El pokémon solo mofa mientras que se sienta nuevamente y hace un movimiento raro.

-Ellos te matarán. Es todo lo que se. Si no te gusta puedes largarte y pagarme! -Se molesta, a lo que el encapuchado solamente responde.

-Se que sabes algo más. Pero al no decirmelo… No hay trato, me largo -Se retira y solamente camina hacia la puerta.

-MATENLO! -Solo da la orden y los 3 pokemon corren hacia el.

El primero en atacar es Darmanitan usando incinerar, a lo que el encapuchado es atrapado en llamas.

-Aquellos que duden de mi son asesinados… Tch lastima, nunca me pagó… -Solamente suspira frustrado.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? -La voz proviene de arriba, cuando los 3 voltean hacia arriba se ve como la capa se incineraba poco a poco y finalmente muestra su especie.

Al momento en que desciende, se puede notar claramente un leafeon. Primeramente las orejas que tiene son completamente hojas, La oreja izquierda mostrando ser más corta que la derecha, la oreja izquierda termina en un corte zig zag como si hubiese sido cortado. Por más que añadir que la oreja derecha está completa exceptuando un ligero corte que se presenta en hojas secas cerca de la punta superior. Los colores de sus hojas con verde natural con un toque de verde neón en la base de las orejas.

Por más decir, el leafeon lleva una bufanda negra, una mochila de ingeniero color negro y dos brazaletes. En la pata delantera izquierda se encuentra un brazalete de color verde con un símbolo de un amplificador y dentro de la misma un símbolo de integral. En la pata derecha delantera se encuentra un brazalete gris con una ranura. Queda decir que el brazalete puede abrirse y usarse como una computadora o dispositivo de comunicación. Por no olvidar que lleva un collar con una piedra gris con el símbolo de un óvalo con una línea partiendolo a la mitad.

Al aterrizar, se nota que usa hoja navaja contra el lycanroc, seguido de bola sombra. Después de un segundo te acomodó de tal forma que le da un impulso para realizar una voltereta invertida y rematar con una hoja navaja directo en la cabeza. Esto claramente no lo decapita, pero sí lo debilita.

-Heh. Ya lo veía venir Machoke. -El Leafeon solamente finge bostezar mie que cierra los ojos y rasca su oreja con su pie derecho.

-Maldito… ¿C-cómo te atreves?! -Dice el Machoke, mientras que el retrocede un poco,

AL momento en el que el gallade se acerca para atacar con su arma, el leafeon solamente abre los ojos y muestra que el izquierdo cambio a un color rojo con un símbolo de mira color negro, solamente logra esquivar el tajo de forma muy rápida, como si pudiera predecir el movimiento.

-¿Es todo? -El leafeon se mofa de el, mientras que el gallade carga 3 psico cortes y los lanza contra el.

El darmanitan por su parte intenta atacar con puño fuego. El leafeon solamente salta y hace acrobacias en el aire, esquivando los ataques de psico fuego, y en medio del aire toma el frasco con el aceite y lo tira a los ojos del Darmanitan dejándolo. En eso el leafeon se pone enfrente de el y el gallade contesta con tumba de rocas.

-Hmm… Las leyes de la victoria… -Ahora su rostro cambia a uno de malicia, claramente el Leafeon ya parece haber ganado.

-Han sido escritas! -Con un movimiento, utiliza al darmanitan como escudo, para el momento en el cual se limpia los ojos, ha sido derrotado enteramente por el movimiento roca.

-Bastardoo! -El machoke finalmente se dirige a él con un movimiento de tipo pelea, pero igualmente lo único que hizo fue fallar con su ataque y choca directamente contra el gallade, para al final tener al leafeon enfrente de ellos, cargando una esfera de roca con bordes blanco.

Para ese momento varios de los pokémon que permanecieron pasivos y manteniendo guardia solamente se alejan, puesto que el movimiento que va a utilizar es de tipo normal.

-Este es… mi movimiento final... -Carga el rayo y acomodándose y golpeando con fuerza el suelo solamente prepara el ataque final.

-HYPER RAYO! -Y efectivamente lo usa contra ellos, estampandose no solo contra la pared, sino también destrozandola y terminan afuera con un cielo nocturno y una noche lluviosa.

El leafeon solamente se acerca hasta el Machoke y pregunta.

-Dime lo que sabes, ahora -El leafeon se muestra amenazante ahora, aun recuperando un poco de fuerza, pero igual lo suficiente para cargar una bola sombra.

-H-hay un gremio… En este continente. Ese es el ú-último avistamiento del dewott… -Es todo lo que revela, pero finalmente el leafeon cesa y suspira.

-Creo que empezaré por ahí… -Suspira y solamente se dirige hacia ese lugar.

-¿No preguntarás dónde? -Pregunta curioso el Machoke.

-Se donde es… Solo existen 3 gremios en este continente… El continente Aire. El más cercano si no me equivoco. Igual solo he de ir hacia ese lugar. -El leafeon simplemente empieza a caminar hacia el oeste.

-¿Q-Quién eres…? -Pregunta la Lopunny a fin de romper con el silencio que se provocó en la taberna, el leafeon voltea hacia ella y contesta.

-Euler… Un leafeon que solo andaba de paso. No lo olvides -Se gira y sigue su camino.

-Euler… Euler… Es conocido el nombre… -La lopunny solo intenta recordar el nombre, pero no obtuvo nada y no tuvo otro remedio más que observar al leafeon marcharse.

Por lo pronto no se sabe quién es realmente Euler, un leafeon misterioso con un Dewott por encontrar, lo que sí se sabe, es que pronto necesitará la ayuda de otros camaradas con talentos parecidos a los suyos y con habilidades que él no posee, pero ¿quienes seran estos camaradas…?


End file.
